Big Time Clones
by FangirlRiots
Summary: When the guys meet their female clones will they fall for their clone or someones else's?  Did I mention the clones work for Hawk?  Well I just did. Formaly 'Big Time Female Clones'
1. Meeting 2 Of Them

-1**Hey it's me. First fanfic, if you hate it, plz tell me, I can take it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, or anyone you may recognize :)**

James and Carlos were hitting each other with pool noodles. James kept whacking Carlos into the pool, for dissing the lucky comb.

"James I said I was sorry! And STOP KNOCKING ME INTO THE POOL!" Carlos yelled

"So? IT'S MY LUCKY COMB!" James screamed

Just as Carlos was getting out, once again, they noticed girls, no female clones, walk by.

"The one with the black helmet and short, black hair is mine" Carlos stated then ran off

"Who cares. The one with long, brown hair is the one for me." James stated then ran after _that_ one

Carlos got to his first, "Hello, you two must be new. I am Carlos." He said while kissing his 'clones' hand.

"Hello. My name is Carry. This is my friend Jasmine."

"Hi. Um, Carlos who is that" Jasmine said while pointing to James?

"Oh, that's my friend James."

"No, not him, _him_." Pointing to Kendall who at this point just came into the pool area, just to relax.

"That's Kendall, why?"

"No reason." And with they walked away.

**Sorry if it was short, but i have writers block and tiredness doesn't help. IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Long Live Kendall,**

**KendallSchmidt4Life**


	2. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**I'm back with the next chapter. Here we go. Remember Jasmine likes Kendall and we don't know who Carry likes. But James likes Jasmine, Carlos kinda likes Carry. Sorry for any false alerts but remember this is my first FanFic and the whole chapter thing was confusing, so DONT JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate it I don't own Big Time Rush *crys a little* on with the story *continues to cry***

Carlos was stunned when he heard what Jasmine said.

"Hey where did they go?" A confused James asked

"They just left. After Jasmine, the one you like, wondered who Kendall was. Then told me there was no reason why she asked." Carlos explained

"Well I am gonna work on my tan, my good buddy." James then ran off, appairently forgetting about the lucky comb incedent.

Logan then entered the pool joining his friends on lounge chairs. They then started talking until the other 2 'clones' decided to take the only empty chairs which so happen to be next to them **(a/n Jo is not in this)** and holding the two next to them, for reasons unknown to the boys.

"Hello who are you two lovely ladies?" Kendall said to the remaining 'clones'.

"Well, cheesy-pick-up-line-guy, I am Kendra and this is my friend Loretta." Kendra answered

Kendra and shoulder lengh dirty-blonde hair while Loretta had lower-back dark brunette almost black straight hair **(a/n like ashley argota, almost)**

"My name is not cheesy-pick-up-line-guy, my name is Kendall and these are my friends Carlos, Logan, and James." Kendall stated while pointing each of them out, all waved but James

"HEY! Why am I last?" James whined

"Because I say so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Cause Katie gave me $20 to say it so she could see your reaction." Kendall replied while laughing and showing James the twenty

"Umm, who's this Katie person?" Loretta asked confused

"Katie is my younger sister, and, apperently, arch enemy to James." Kendall answered

Just then Jasmine and Carry, who was still wearing the construction helment, sat down, in the two loungers Kendra and Loretta were saving

"Jasmine, Carry?" A _very_ confused Carlos asked "You know, um oh yeah, you know Kendra and Loretta?"

"Of course we do, we're all in the band." Jasmine replied

"What band and tell me it's at Rocque Records or at least not Hawk Records?" Logan pleaded

"It's called _For You I'll Be There_, and sorry but we do work at Hawk Records, sorry but I didn't catch your names." Carry said

"L-L-Logan" Logan stuttered

"Kendall" Kendall said surprised

"James" James said ignoring the Hawk comment and still staring at Jasmine

AT 2J

"How come everytime we fall for a AMAZING girl, they work for Hawk?" Logan complained

"They world is against us" James replied while plopping on the couch

"Impossible. The world can't be against you, China doesn't even though we exsist so naturally-"

"Logan it's called a figure of speech" Kendall said while cutting the ranting Logan off

Carlos stated his idea "Well there's one thing to do and that's to get them ot Rocque Records"

"We do that every time, can't we just date them behind there back?" Kendall asked

"We don't even know which one of us they like." Logan stated

"JASMINE LIKES KENDALL!" Carlos said then quicly covered his mouth

AT THE GIRLS APARTMENT

"Kendall's soooo cute." Jasmine said dreamly

"Incorrect my friend, James is HOT!" Loretta countered

"Your both wrong, Carlos is the hottest." Kendra stated

"All of you are wrong it's Logan." Carry said

**Now you know who all of them like. The boys like their 'clone' and the 'clones' don't like the boy they are copied from. Thanks to ItsPopularICantLikeItNow for basig Carry off you! I can't update til Monday cuz I am at my grandpa's this weekend. I will only be updating a couple times a week (thank you school) sorry!**

**KendallSchmidt4Life**


	3. Elevatir Chat

**i know you must hate me for not uploading for a while. but school sucks.**

**disclaimer:I OWN LOGAN!  
Logan: no, you dont  
Me: why wont you let me have any fun? any way, i only own the clones. not really Carry though, cuz i am basing her off someone**

_"JASMINE LIKES KENDALL! " Carlos said then quickly covered his mouth_

"WHAT?" They other four boys screamed in unison

"She does. Kendall, I was talking to her and Carry when she pointed to you and asked 'Who's that?'. I told her it was you and asked 'Why?' she said no reason and then left." Carlos answered

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" James yelled

"You don't think I know that. I can't tell her that I like Kendra, I mean who knows what she will do to get me to like her?" Kendall said

"I GOT IT!" Phillip **(that's logan's middle name. i like calling him that so you can expect that to happen randomly) **exclaimed

"What is it?" Carlos demanded

"Kendall, you go out with Jasmine, then break her heart. Then you can go out with Kendra." Logan explained

"No. I can't do it. It's just not me. I will just go and tell her that I like Kendara." Kendall said while starting to walk towards the door

_Crap!_ Kendall thought _I didn't get their room number. Guess I'll just wait in the lobby_. Kendall then proceded to the lobby to wait for Jasmine and/or Kendra. He got into the elevator and hit the L button for the lobby

"Hold the elevator!" Some one yelled at Kendall. He dived for the Open button and hit it just in time

"Thank you Kendall." Loretta said

"Your welcome. Athough Gustavo would kill me if he finds out I have been talking to you."

"Well Hawk would have us be-headed." Loretta laughed out

"Do you wanna come over to our arpartment later?" Kednall asked

"Depends, can I bring friends along?"

"Of course. arpartment 2J"

"Funny I am arpartment 2I"

"So, see you later?" Kendall asked confused

"Yes." Loretta simply put it

**Well there you go. The girl's band new band name is _'Til I Forget About You_ i like it better and i came up with it BEFORE BTR's song came out :)**

**KendallSchmidt4Life**


	4. WHAT THE BIEBER!

****

**did you guys see Fred: The Movie last night? i luved it and i cant wait for next Saturday for the season premiere of Big Time Rush *squeals*!**

**discalimer: I bought Logan off E-Bay!**

**Logan: no you didnt. that was a Logan doll**

**Me: WHY DONT YOU JUST LET ME OWN YOU PHILLIP?**

**Logan: Wait, what? (continued at bottom, dont know what's going on but FanFiction is moving the rest)**

Later, at 2J

Kendall walks in and shouts "THE GIRLS ARE COMING OVER IN LIKE 10 MINUTES!"

James rushes into the bathroom to fix his hair and to reapply the 'new' Cuda Man Spray that is supposed to be 'fixed' of the allergy thing. Only James thinks it's fixed. Even Katie thinks they didn't do anything to it but change the label.

"James all they did was change the label on the Cuda." Kendall tried to convince James. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Logan went to go answer it.

"Justin Bieber? (lol i just felt like i had to)" Logan asked

"Yo. That Bitters dude told me I had to stay here cuz they are overbooked." Justin said while walking inside to check the place out "Although I just think he knows Katie loves about as much as Dak Zevon. Who, by the way, is a total fake. Cool place."

"Hey peoples." Loretta said as she waked in with her friends

"JASMINE?" Justin said shocked

"JUSTY!" Jasmine said running up to hug her _boyfriend_. Just then Katie walked in.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER! I LOVE YOU!" Katie yelled then pryed Jasmine (i almost typed James) off Justin. James then walked out of the bathroom to see what the camotion was about.

"Uh guys why is Justin Bieber in our apartment?" James asked

"Apparently Bitters told him to stay with us. The Palmwoods is overbooked." Kendall answered. _Why did Bitters tell him to stay here? He knows all us guys hate him. Wait Bitters hates us, and we hate Justin Bieber. Now it makes sense. _Kendall thought _Imma gonna kill Bitters tomorrow_

"Oh my god, Justin, I missed you sooooooooooooooooo much.' Jasmine said. "I can't believe your here at the Palmwoods"

"Well I missed you to much Babe"

"Wait, you two are dating?" James said really dissapointed and a little shocked

"I'm from Canada, then Justin moved from Canada to Atlanta, just when we started dating. That's when I moved to Langsing, Illonois, and met my friends. And to answer your question, we are dating" Jasmine explained

"Then why where you wondering who Kendall was yesterday?" Carlos demanded

"Well, um..." Jasmine stutered

"Jasy" Justin said trying to calm her

"BECAUSE I LOVE KENDALL MORE THEN JUSTIN!"

****

****

* * *

**Evil cliffy. now i know what your wondering_ what's justin got to do with this_. well i dont know. i dont really plan this out before i post it, it sorta just happened. now this is gonna be wierd this Kendall and Justin living in the same arpartment, when they are basicly enemys.**

******Me: i only own Kendra, Jasmine, Carry, and Loretta :)**

******Logan: i am still confused**

******Me: i thought you where the smart one. even carlos gets it**

******Carlos: yep! who stole my helmet?**


	5. Feelings Reveiled

****

****

well i will try to update daily, BUT DONT BE MAD IF I DONT! oh and it's gonna be Logan's POV most of the time from now on. I just found out that Logan likes Justin Bieber. this just got a WHOLE lot better

disclaimer: I WANNA OWN LOGIE! (i have an obsession, i just liked kendall first, but no more, well not as much)

Logan: WELL YOU DONT!

Me: You're can be a meanie when you wanna *tear* I only own the OC's :`(

* * *

_"I'm from Canada, then Justin moved from Canada to Atlanta, just when we started dating. That's when I moved to Langsing, Illonois, and met my friends. And to answer your question, we are dating" Jasmine explained_

_"Then why where you wondering who Kendall was yesterday?" Carlos demanded_

_"Well, um..." Jasmine stutered_

_"Jasy" Justin said trying to calm her_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE KENDALL MORE THEN JUSTIN!"_

Logan POV

"Could you repeat that?" I asked. I was sooo confused right now

"I like Kendall more then Justin Bieber." Jasmine answered

"JB, man, don't worry I like Kendra more then Jasmine." Kendall said reassuringly

"Oh, really? Well that shucks for you, cuz I like Carlos more. The helment is just sooo cute." Kendra said while tapping Carlos's helment. She's not wrong, he always gets the girl because of the helment. Although Kendall, James, and me still don't know why he wears it.

"While we are saying who we like, I like James." Loretta said shyly

"And I like Logan." Carry confessed

"Well that's gonna be a problem. I like Loretta **(guess who this is)**, James likes, Jasmine, as you know Kendall likes Kendra** (last chance to guess...)**, and Carlos likes Carry **(awe you missed it)**." I said. We got some problems with this I-like/You-like thing. Although Carry is kinda cute, although we are gonna have to talk about the contruction helment thing. That just does not fit.

"Well Carry this is your lucky day. I will give you a chance." Oh-no, that came out wrong. I feel like I am gonna get slapped. Quick get ready.

"Well, I know that you are not good with words when you get nervous. I will go out on a date with you." Carry said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I do my research." She replied, then quickly exited the room

"Why did she leave?" I asked, kinda mad.

"To go get ready for your dinner date at 6:00 tonight." Loretta said

"What? I never said we where going out tonight." I said confused

"We just did. If I were you I would start getting ready, it's already 5:30" Kendra said. After that they left

"Nice snag Logan." Justin said while stealing a grape out of Kendall's hand

"OK, well imma gonna go get ready. " I said, then I left

LATER 6:00

I have arrived at their apartment.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes, let us go." Carry replied. We walked out hand-in-hand out to the Big Time Rush Mobile.

* * *

**Even more evil cliffy. How will the date go? what will happen with James, Justin, and Kendall? Why am i asking these questions? stay tuned :)**

**oh and review!**


	6. You Did Not Just Say That Bieber

****

****

yes i am back *applauses* thank you, thank you. for all you Beliebers out there Bieber is gonna be on CSI tomorrow (9/23)

disclaimer: I OWN JUSTIN BIEBER!

Justin: What happened to your Logan obsession

Me: he was a big meanie

Logan: HEY!

****

Me: sry logie-bear, i only own the OC's. though i would rather own Bieber then Logan

* * *

_I have arrived at their apartment._

_"You ready?" I asked_

_"Yes, let us go." Carry replied. We walked out hand-in-hand out to the Big Time Rush Mobile._

Logan POV

When we got to the restarant, I got trampled by girls. I know I should've warned Carry about this. But she seemed to understand while she watched me suffer.

"Gee, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Logie. Anytime." She said while lauging a little.

"How did you know my nickname **(i call him Logie-Bear and Phillip)**?" I asked

"Carlos isn't very good at keeping secrets." She replied after a second of silence

JAMES POV, AT THE APARTMENT

Justin has really been getting on my nerves. He took my bed in mine and Logan's room. Mama Knight should've made Kendall give up his bed in his and Carlos's room, not my bed. And he likes MY girl, who is his girlfriend. But she likes Kendall, ARGH this is confusing.

"Hey" Justin said as he walked into the arpartment, no doubt from a date. He was wearing nice black skinny jeans, a blue buttin-up shirt, and his usual red basketball shoes.

"Hey." I replied, I was currently sitting on the couch, watching TV waiting for Logan to return from his date to hear how it went. As if on cue Logan walked in, his clothes really torn up. Wolves, he was attacked by wolves **(listen this is James, i could've put parakeets...)**

"Hey James, Justin." He said waving to me and Bieber

"How was the date Logie?" I asked really curious

"Well besides being attacked by fans, it went pretty well." He replied. DANG IT! I was wrong about the wolves. Now I am mad

"James, why do you look really mad?" Bieber asked

"CUZ YOU TOOK MY BED, WHEN WE DO HAVE AN EXTRA!" I yelled while standing up. Kendall and Carlos walked in to see what the commotion was about. I am soo not done with my tirant "Listen, Bieber, I know this is temporary but I should be entitled to my own bed. You should be in Kendall and Carlos's room on the cot. I cannot sleep on the cot, and The Face needs his beauty sleep. Got that?" Wow, I never realized how shallow I can be.

"You know what, Diamond?" Bieber did not just call me Diamond "I can see why you need a bed, you need lots and lots of beauty sleep." He slapped a water bottle he got out of the fridge and walked over. "I don't need it, but sure as heck you do."

"OH IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Did I really just say that

"Did you really just say that James?" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan asked

I lunged at Bieber

* * *

**Cliffy :) i know i changed the name of the chapter where Bieber came in, but i like the new name better.**

**next chapter: The Fight Scene**

**KendallSchmidt4Life**


	7. The Fight Scene

****

****

hey hey hey. now it is time for the fight. hehe. oh and Jusitn Bieber is on CSI tonight (9/23)

Dislaimer: I own Logan, yes i forgive you

Logan: Thank you and you dont own me

**********Me: Ok, your mean again and I dont own BTR**

_James POV_

_"You know what, Diamond?" Bieber did not just call me Diamond "I can see why you need a bed, you need lots and lots of beauty sleep." He slapped a water bottle he got out of the fridge and walked over. "I don't need it, but sure as heck you do."_

_"OH IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Did I really just say that_

_"Did you really just say that James?" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan asked_

_I lunged at Bieber_

Logan POV

James lunged at Justin. Now I don't like fights, but I was curious to see how this turned out. I mean James at 6' 1'' against Justin Bieber at 5' 3'' **(i think those are right)** James got 9'' on him, but Justin is a really good fighter. This is gonna be good.

NO ONE POV

James lunged, well more like charged. Bieber threw the water bottle on the counter and got in a fighting stance, almost like he was waiting, preparing. James punched him in the gut. Justin bent over in pain giving James the adventage, besides the height thing. James now grabbed him by the shirt to lift him up. "Take that back!" He almost screamed

"Why should I?" Justin retorted

"Ohhhh" The 'audience' said "You don't wanna mess with James" Carlos said

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Now James was screaming

"NO!" Now Bieber was screaming too

"WHAT is going one? I am listening to- JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JUSTIN BIEBER!" Katie half said-half screamed

"He called me ugly"

"No. I merely said that you need more beauty sleep then I do" Justin defended

"I take Justin's side" Katie stated. Just then the girls walked in wondering what all the noise was about

"JAMES PUT JUSTIN BIEBER DOWN NOW!" Kendra yelled

"Yes m'am" James said then quickly put Justin Bieber down

"Good. Now why where you too fighting?" Loretta asked

"We where wrestling" Justin said

"Uh, yeah. We were wrestling

"Ok. Good. Now Logie, come to the pool with me." Carry demanded, but with a sweet tone

"Sure, just let me change into my swim trunks" Logan said, then left to go to his and JUSTIN'S room

* * *

**yes, yes i know short. and not a good fight scene, but i wasn't sure how to write this. REMEMBER JUSTIN BIEBER ON CSI TONIGHT (9/23)!**

**KendallSchmidt4Life**


	8. Did Justin Get Used Or Payed To Get Used

**I think Justin wasn't that good of an actor on CSI but they are continueing the story next thursday (i forgot the date)**

**disclaimer: Hey Logan**

**Logan:*drools* Huh? Oh hey Madi, why did you get a makeover?**

**Me: Cuz I have moved on**

**Logan: To who**

**Me: Nathan C. (i really do like him and i only own the OC's)**

**Logan: *pouts***

**Me: We can still be friends**

**Logan: Really?**

**Me: No**

**Logan: *pouts again***

_

* * *

_

"JAMES PUT JUSTIN BIEBER DOWN NOW!" Kendra yelled

_"Yes m'am" James said then quickly put Justin Bieber down_

_"Good. Now why where you too fighting?" Loretta asked_

_"We where wrestling" Justin said_

_"Uh, yeah. We were wrestling"_

_"Ok. Good. Now Logie, come to the pool with me." Carry demanded, but with a sweet tone_

_"Sure, just let me change into my swim trunks" Logan said, then left to go to his and JUSTIN'S room_

James POV

I still hate Justin Bieber, even if Logan likes his music. I grabbed a notepad and a pen and started writing a song, while softly singing the tune **(i wrote this then edited it to fit the story, if you want the original then message me, still a work in progress, dont know when it'll be done oh and no flames)**

_I thought that we could be friends, but then I found out that you like her too._

_I know that you knew her longer and better. That you went out together before I came into the picture._

_I attacked you. You took my bed and my room. You insulted me. That's when you crossed the line._

_I like her, you went out with her. You liked her longer. I just think she's like me_. I just want me and her to be together for-ever._

_I just want us to kiss, just give it a chance. One date with her, that's all i'm asking for_

_I know it's a little out there, I just want one chance for my dream date, you better stay away or you'll get it again_

_I dont care that they think, I'll get you and that's no lie__

I was about to write the chorus when Logan walked in and saw what I was doing.

"Hey James, what are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing." Was my reply

"Really? Cuz it looks like your writing a song." He said as he walked over and peered over my shoulder

I quickly jerked away and ran to Kendall's and Carlos's room. Man I still wish I had my own room, and Bieber wasn't here, and Jasmine would go out with me. I hate my life. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my many, many contacts. Ugh, not one girl as hot as Jasmine.

With Justin and Jasmine NO ONE'S POV

"Thanks for faking it Justin." Jasmine said

"Anytime. I'll do anything for money" He replied

"Well, I still need you to do something for me"

* * *

**What are they talking about? What does Jasmine need from Justin? How much did she pay him? I know Justin is OOC, I never met him but I know he is :) oh I know it's short, but I did promise to update daily, and Saturday and Sunday chapters will almost always be longer**


	9. Tieing Up Carlos?

**WHO IS SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR TONIGHT? i am gonna eat pudding while watching it :)**

**Disclaimer: HEY NATHAN! *runs up and hugs Nathan*.**

**Nathan: Hey babe *kisses me*.**

**Logan: Ahem!**

**Nathan: Hey Logan.**

**Logan: Nathaniel.**

**Nathan: It's Nathan.**

**Me: Okay Nathan let's just go (me only own the OC's) and leave Logan here to his thoughts.**

_

* * *

_

_"Thanks for faking it Justin." Jasmine said_

_"Anytime. I'll do anything for money" He replied_

_"Well, I still need you to do something for me"_

"What do you need?" Justin asked

"For you to kick it up a notch." Jasmine said evily

"How?"

"We need to, ya know, do it"

"Ok" Was his reply

WITH KENDALL: KENDALL POV

"Hey Carlos" I yelled

"Whatever it is, it has to wait. I can't find my helment!" Carlos was now freaking out

"Dude remember you gave it to Kendra for the day." I said

"WE HAVE TO GO GET IT!" He screeched

"Calm down. Let me text her." I pulled out my PanTech from AT&T **(my phone, it's blue) **and started texting her

_Text convo KK= Kendall KR= Kendra_

_KK: Carlos has gone loco. He needs his helment back_

_KR: But's it's so comfy :( I WANNA KEEP IT!_

_KK: calm down kendra_

_KR: argh fine, i'm gonna be there in 5 min. just tie up Carlos til i get there_

_KK: lol i will ttyl_

_KR: ttyl_

With all texted and done I went to go ask Camille for her rope. Why she has it I don't wanna know. "Hey Camille"

"Hey Kendall"

"Listen, I need your rope"

"Ok, here." She told me then handed me her rope "Don't break it"

"Don't worry I wont. Bye Camille"

"See ya Kendall" I went to the elevator to find Jasmine and Justin there "Hey there people"

"Hey Kendall. Uhh what's with the rope?" Jasmine asked

"Dude, are you gonna tie me up?" Justin joked

"No I won't. Carlos lost his helment and Kendra's gonna bring it over in a couple minutes. He's gone completly loco." I said

"Yeah, I see why you need the rope. But I think you will need help to tie him up" Jasmine said

"Yeah that would probaly help." I laughed. We got into the elevator and Justin hit the button for the second floor. "So Jasmine, are you gonna help me tie up Carlos?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said.

"Ummm, we might also need Logan for this." I said then got out my phone

* * *

**I'm thinking about making the disclaimer into a story of it's own. give me ideas for the name, and also if i should do it :) and i know this is supposed to be longer but i need ideas for how the texting convo should go and if Carlos has already destroyed the house :)**

**peace and Logan (the big meanie)**

**LoganHenderson4Life (i changed it for my obssesion of Logan)**


	10. YAY! Carlos's Helment Is Back!

**WHO LOVED THE SEASON PREMIERE! i'm glad Jo and Kendall are still together (dont be mad ItsPopularICantLikeItNow) what are** **your thoughts on logan/camille, are they together in your mind?i hope not *grabs Camille and ties her a chair with her own rope* there, that should do it. READ ON!**_

* * *

___

"Yeah, I see why you need the rope. But I think you will need help to tie him up" Jasmine said

_"Yeah that would probaly help." I laughed. We got into the elevator and Justin hit the button for the second floor. "So Jasmine, are you gonna help me tie up Carlos?"_

_"Sure, sounds like fun." She said._

_"Ummm, we might also need Logan for this." I said then got out my phone_

Text Convo KK=Kendall LM=Logan

KK: Need ur help

LM: 2 ti up carlos

KK: howd u know?

LM: just got to the apartment, he's gone loco

KK: so u'll help

LM: yep imma gonna go get him to a chair. bye

KK: thx, bye

"So Logan's gonna help us. He's getting the chair" I said. Jasmine burst out laughing, which quickly progressed a giggle. "Your laugh is cute" I said then smiled, then Justin sent me a death glare. "Just sayin'" Then I held up my hands in defense then took a step back, which resulted in me hitting the wall, then Jasmine laughed again. "Not funny, now my head hurts." I rubbed my head and stood up. We walked out of the elevator and to the apartment and started to find Carlos. Just as we got in Kendra showed up.

"Ello everyone!" She said cherrfully

"Hey" We replied, while giving a mini-salute.

NO ONE POV **(sorry just better for the story at this point in time)**

"Carlos, here is your helment." Kendra said while giving Carlos back his helment. Their fingers brushed and just for that moment they both felt a spark **(i know it's cheesy) **"Wow" Kendra muttered, she had never felt anything like this before.

"Uh, thanks Kendra" Carlos thanked her poiletly and left to put his helment on it's special stand in his and Kendall's room. _Wow, that was... amazing. I never felt a spark with a girl before. She is special._

* * *

**yes i know short. but i have been having writer block again and am open to suggestion, besides killing or hurting Justin Bieber in ANY WAY! i am repeating ANY WAY! i like Justin Bieber and will not hurt him in ANY WAY! ANY WAY!**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	11. Gonna Be A Big, Big Night

_**open to suggestion, besides killing or hurting Justin Bieber in ANY WAY! i am repeating ANY WAY! i like Justin Bieber and will not hurt him in ANY WAY! ANY WAY!- **_**ok, i said that and i STILL got ideas for having fangirls kidnap him and throwing him in a dark ally. I WILL NOT DO THAT! i repeat I WILL NOT DO THAT! got it?**

**disclaimer: I dont own BTR or Justin Bieber or Perkin's or Logan Lerman :(**

"_Uh, thanks Kendra" Carlos thanked her poiletly and left to put his helment on it's special stand in his and Kendall's room. Wow, that was... amazing. I never felt a spark with a girl before. She is special._

"LOGAN!" Gustavo yelled "WHAT IS THIS!" He showed us a magazene with the head line "Inner company dating? Cuties Logan Mitchell and Carry Stelly were spotted at Perkin's eating a more then friendly dinner. More on pg 12"

"Uhhh, ummm" I stuttered

"Gustavo," Thank God Kendall would save me "That isn't Logan _Mitchell_, that is Logan _Lerman_"

"Ok, now DOGS BOOTH NOW!" I rubbed my ear, I swear he worked at a military school before he did this.

We sang _'_Big Night'

_It's gonna be a big big big big big big night, _  
_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls _  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world _  
_lets get it started (Hey!) _  
_started (Hey!) _  
_started (Hey!) _  
_whoa oh _

_waitin on weekends its friday night _  
_we gonna get dressed up _  
_for the time of our lives _  
_lets get it started (Hey!) _  
_started (Hey!) _  
_started (Hey!) _  
_whoa oh _

_cause i'm feeling down down down _  
_i need a pick me up _  
_round round round _  
_i wanna spin it up _  
_loud loud loud _  
_DJ take me away _

_oh oh _  
_it's gonna be a big night _  
_we're gonna have a good time _  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night _  
_oh oh _  
_its gonna be a big night _  
_we gonna have a good time _  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night _

_keep spending all my week _  
_working overtime _  
_i need a heartbeat _  
_to get this party right _  
_I'm on another level _  
_turn up the base and trebel _  
_turn it up turn it up turn it up _

_keep feeling down down down _  
_i need a pick me up _  
_round round round _  
_i wanna spin it up _  
_loud loud loud _  
_DJ take me away _

_oh _  
_it's gonna be a big night _  
_we're gonna have a good time _  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night _  
_oh oh _  
_its gonna be a big night _  
_we gonna have a good time _  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night _

_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls _  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world _  
_lets get it started _  
_started _  
_started _  
_started _  
_LETS GO! _  
_1 2 3 i got my boys and girls _  
_we gonna party like its the end of the world _  
_lets get it started _  
_started _  
_started _  
_started _  
_ITS GONNA BE A BIG NIGHT! _

_oh _  
_it's gonna be a big night _  
_we're gonna have a good time _  
_it's gonna be a big big big big big big night _  
_oh oh _  
_its gonna be a big night _  
_we gonna have a good time _  
_its gonna be a big big big big big big night_

We sang the last line then fled the biulding really quick so Gustavo wouldn't yell at us. "Good... plan... Logan" James said between gasps of air

"Your... welcome" I said between houghs of air

"Hey guys" Loretta said. I looked up and saw that we where at...

* * *

**I wont update daily. but a couple times a week for BOTH stories. AND I WONT HURT JUSTIN BIEBER IN ANY WAY! AGAIN I SAY IT: NOT IN ANY WAY WILL I HURT JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	12. Year Without Rain

__

**Yo yo yo! me again, and this time NO BIEBER IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS! you guys make me feel so luved :)**

_"Hey guys" Loretta said. I looked up and saw that we where at..._

Hawk Records. We ran across town, to lose Gustavo, and we ended up at Hawk Records. _Of all places._ I thought. "Hey" I said standing up.

"Why are you guys here?" Carry asked. Man is she pretty

"Well, baby, we ran across town, to lose Gustavo. And now we're here" I stated with a kiss on her cheek

"JASMINE, KENDRA, CARRY, LORETTA! GET IN HERE!" Hawk yelled

"Ugh, we need to finish recording 'A Year Without Rain' **(all i could think of)**, I don't really care for the song" Kendra said

"Bye" The girls said

"Bye" The guys replied

WITH THE GIRLS

"Alright, now let's get back to the song"

Kendra started out singing, then at the chorus and everything after the whole band started singing:

* * *

_Ooooooooouuhh _

_Can you feel me _  
_When I think about you _  
_With every breath I take _  
_Every minute _  
_No matter what I do _  
_My world is an empty place _

_Like I've been wonderin the desert _  
_For a thousand days ( ohhuh ) _  
_Don't know if it's a mirage _  
_But I always see your face, baby _

_I'm missing you so much _  
_Can't help it, I'm in love _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_I need you by my side _  
_Don't know how I'll survive _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_The stars are burning _  
_I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind ) _  
_Can't you hear me calling _  
_My heart is yearning _  
_Like the ocean that's running dry _  
_Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _  
_Won't you save me _  
_There's gonna be a monsoon _  
_When you get back to me _  
_Ohhhh baby _  
_  
I'm missing you so much _  
_Can't help it, I'm in love (love) _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_I need you by my side (side) _  
_Don't know how I'll survive _  
_A day without you is like a year without rain _  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh _

_So let this drought come to an end _  
_And may this desert flower again _  
_I'm so glad you found me _  
_Stick around me _  
_baby,baby,baby,whoaa _  
_It's a world _  
_No wonder _  
_With you in my life So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh_

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh  


* * *

**yes short, but i needed to update, oh and Bieber is gonna be in the next chap**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	13. LOCO CARLOS!

**NowI got some feedback saying I need to add more detail in my story, and I will _try_. I'm not really good with that, and my English teacher LOVES the way I write. Like I said I will_ try_.  
****  
Disclaimer: Me doesn't own BTR******

P.S. I think when Logan punches James in the new ep James will yell "NOT THE FACE!" and this is what I'll be thinking 'GO LOGAN, GO! BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA JAMES FOR TAKING YOUR CAMILLE!'

* * *

__

"Alright, now let's get back to the song"

_Kendra started out singing, then at the chorus and everything after the whole band started singing_

"Good job" Hawk said "But, I want you to do it again"

"Why?" Kendra asked "You said we did great"

"Because, I am adding a male singer to the chorus. Justin" Hawk gestured to the silver colored hallway and Justin Bieber came walking out. He was wearing a black hoodie with a grey shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with purple basketball shoes and a 'Yankees' hat. "Now, he will accompny you in the chorus and some parts of the verses. Now from the top" Justin got into the booth, stood between Jasmine and Carry, put on the headphones and Kendra started singing.

After they where done Hawk stated "Better, but I think Justin should sing the second verse. Again" He gave some sort of hand gesture and they started again. Kendra sang the first verse and everyone sang the chorus. It took all of Kendra's and Loretta's will-power not to sing.

WITH THE GUYS CARLOS POV **(This is gonna be hard, bear with me)**

We trudged into apartment 2J. After running across L.A to get away from Gustavo, we had to run across it again to get away from Hawk.

"Guys, should I teach Kendra how to play guitar? She asked me earlier.

"NO!" I shouted amedatly "I mean, you can't. You taught yourself, why can't she teach herself?"

"Because Carlos. Guitar isn't easy, it took me a LONG time. And when my mom finally decided to get me a teacher, it still took awhile"

"Okay, just DON'T try to pull anything, alright." I said, my voice filled with anger

"Alright. I promise I won't pull anything."

"Good" Was all I said, then I went to my room to think of ways to sabatoge them. Just as I was plotting in my VERY messy side of the room, Kendall and Kendra walked in. Why do we have to share a room.

"Hey, Carlos, can you leave? We're gonna start our lesson now" Kendall asked

"Yeah sure" I got up off my bed and walked to the living room where I sat on the big, orange chouch

KENDRA POV

Okay, I know I Carlos, but Kendall's kinda cute. And he can play guitar, I mean COME ON! He can play guitar, that's always hot in a guy. Maybe I like Kendall more then Carlos now...

* * *

**Credit goes to ItsPopularICantLikeItNow for the guitar idea**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	14. Something More Then Guitar Lessons

**here we go! OH and play 'Boyfriend' starting when at the 2nd paragraph, minus the recap (SPOILER: kendall's thoughts) **

**disclaimer (last one): me no owny BTR *tear***

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I know I Carlos, but Kendall's kinda cute. And he can play guitar, I mean COME ON! He can play guitar, that's always hot in a guy. Maybe I like Kendall more then Carlos now..._

SNAP OUT OF IT! Focus on the lesson. "And this is a C chord" Kendall said. Oh, his green/hazel eyes are adorable.

NO ONE POV

Kendra stared deeper and deeper until she could't help it. She just had to do it. She couldn't shake this feeling. She knew she loves Carlos, yet she also loves Kendall. She took one last look into his eye and she KISSED HIM! On the lips, not the cheek or the nose, but the lips.

"Oh my god!" Kendra whispered

"What was that?" Kendall asked

"I don't know. Your eyes are just so beautiful, I guess I just got lost in them"

"I understand" Kendall leaned in for another kiss, he didn't care about what he thought about Jasmine nor did Kendra care for her thoughts on Carlos. All they knew is that they wanted to kiss again. Kendall put down his guitar as did Kendra. They kissed for who knows how long.

When they broke all that Kendra was able to say was "Whoa"

"Kendra, I know we just kissed for the first time but, will you be my _secret_ girlfriend?" Kendall asked

"Yes, but this has to be a secret, no one can know."

"I understand. Gustavo is already freaking out because of Logan and Carry."

"So is Hawk. The reason we sang 'Year Without Rain' is because that's how Hawk wants Carry to feel."

"Won't that make Carry wanna see Logan even more?" Kendall asked

"I KNOW!" Kendra yelled. After she said it, she realized she yelled and the guys and girls would come barging in to see why she yelled. "QUICK! Pick up your guitar and start teaching me!"

"Why, dont you wanna kiss more?"

"DUH! But just hurry. Cuz in 3,2,1" Just as she finished the guys and the girls came running in to see why she yelled. "Hey guys" She said as if nothing was wrong.

"Why did you yell?" James asked

"Because, Kendall was trying to teach me something 5 times. I finally lost it and yelled 'I KNOW!'" Kendra explained

"Kendall would never do that. He would teach something once and if you didn't understand it, you would have to ask him to teach you again" Logan explained

"Uhh, he thought I asked him to teach me it again"

"Kendall has some of the best hearing around" Katie said

"LOOK! Would you just leave us to our lesson?" Kendall half-said and half-yelled

"Geez, Kendall, calm down" Justin said

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. I think I'm gonna take a nap. That means keep Carlos out of our room" Kendall said, then faked yawned

"HEY!" Carlos yelled

"Girls, let's get him" Loretta said. Soon Kendra, Jasmine, and Loretta carried Carlos out of his and Kendall's room

"Wow, they're strong" James said, amazed

"Thanks" Carry said over her shoulder. After that, all the guys left so Kendall could sleep. The problem was that he couldn't fall asleep, all he could think about was Kendra

* * *

**this chapter was indeed longer then i usually do. and i'm gonna try to make them longer, like this one, and i think this was one of my better chapters. let me know your thoughts in a review (anon reviews accepted) i know i updated twice in one day, but i REALLY wanted to get this out there. (plus ItsPopularICantLikeItNow was pestering me)**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	15. FULL VERSION OF COUTIN' ON YOU!

on youtube

watch?v=oBJOY-NI-ZU&playnext=1&videos=tbE8Hx8J-0w&feature=mfu_in_order

full version of Count On You!

i will delete when i post next chapter


	16. More Random Celebs

**i didnt really plan on Kendall and Kendra being together, but i gonna keep it :) Justin moved out. He'll still come to the apartment**** and hang out. i just cant fit him in right now. please no cheering about him being gone in a review**

**P.S i'm keeping the author's note in the last chap**

_

* * *

_

_After that, all the guys left so Kendall could sleep. The problem was that he couldn't fall asleep, all he could think about was Kendra_

Kendall tossed and turned for a couple minutes before just listening to iPod for 30 min so it seems like he took a nap. Before the left his and Carlos's room, he made sure his hair looked messed up, as if he had been sleeping. He took James's hairbrush, there's one in every room of the house, and just ran it through his hair in every direction. When he finished his hair stuck out in odd places and most importantly: it had tangles every where. _I did a good job. James will freak, the others will try to calm him down, and I can be alone with Kendra._ He thought to himself.

**He walked out of the bedroom, and just as he thought James screamed "AHHHH!" He ran out to buy more hair products, he thought he needed more since Kendall needed some, and everyone but Kendra ran to get him back. James was a fast runner, unlike everyone else, or so Kendall thought.**

"Now that that is taken care of, we can do this" Kendall said. He leaned in so he could kiss Kendra, but Kendra backed away

"In 3, 2, 1..." Just as she finished Loretta, Jasmine, and Carry came in carrying James.

"OH COME ON!" James yelled "He needs some 'Cuda. LOOK AT THAT HAIR!" Kendall stood up, took one of James's hairbrushes and ran it through his hair. When he finished his hair looked perfect. Well, perfect as in it was messy just enough and in the right places.

"I didn't think it was possible," Jasmine said "but I think Kendall just got even hotter" Kendra wanted to yell her head off. _She_ was Kendall's girl, _she_ loved Kendall, _she_ kissed him, Jasmine was not or did not do any of those things.

"Technally, James is the hottest one" Loretta stated. After she said that, she and Jasmine break out into a fight. It consisted of hair pulling, name calling, punches, kicks, and scratching. Of course the guys did nothing to stop it. Kendra and Carry tried to stop and Kendra shot Kendall a death glare saying 'Help, or we break up'. Carry did the same thing, but to Logan. They guys where quick to follow before the couples break up, they didn't want that AT ALL. It took all of their strengh to pry them apart

"Woah, you girls are strong" Logan said

"That's what you get from hockey and basketball" Loretta said

"You play hockey?" Kendall asked

"And basketball" Kendra added

"Hockey is better"

"No, basketball is. I've been playing since 3rd grade"

"I've been playing hockey since 3rd grade"

"I came from Illonois"

"And, what does that mean?" Kendall asked

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"No need to yell" Kendall put his hands up as if saying 'stop'

"Okay, just like you, I'm kinda on-edge today." When Kendra finished speaking, her phone rang. She picked it up and listened for a little bit. She put down the phone, her hands trembling

"Kendra..." Carlos said, a little scared. He never wanted anything to be wrong, he loved her too much

"M-my old boyfriend, he's coming to visit" Kendra stuttered

"And, how's that bad?" James asked

"I broke up with him, ever since he's tried to ruin my life in ever possible way"

There was a knock at the door when she finished speaking. Kendall got up to get it "Hello"

"Hey, is Kendra here?" **(i was gonna end it here...)**

"Zach?" Kendra said stepping closer to the door **(... but i decided to end it here)**

**I know, i know you hate me now *dodges tomato* but AT LEAST I LET YOU KNOW WHO IT WAS! and Cody will be coming (i like adding random celebs, so be on the look out for that)**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	17. Hello Cody, And A Rant for Zach kinda

**In the last chap, I just noticed that the 'Cuda paragraph was in bold. I didn't write it in bold. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Logan if you're reading this, your charactor needs to be more aggressive. if i were you, i would've punch James in the mouth for kissing Camille. just sayin**_

* * *

_

_"Zach?" Kendra said stepping closer to the door_

"Miss me?" He asked, he held his arms up as if saying 'I want a hug'.

"No, because you made my life a living Hell, and I have a feeling you will do it to me again. I don't want the crap your gonna give me. Just forget about us, whatever happened between us, and leave me alone." Kendra said seriously. After that she left to go back to 2I. She stormed in and went to her bed. She cryed her eyes out.

"Why did happen to me? Cody should here. He always been here when Zach has tried to ruin my love life. He's the best guy friend I have ever had." Kendra reassured herself. She got up to grab cover-up she was going to use to cover up her red, puffy eyes.

"Kendra?" Kendra heard Loretta say.

"IN HERE!" She yelled

"There you are. Cody's here." Loretta said

"Hurry, help me finish my cover-up."

"Do you like him?"

"No, I like him only as a friend"

"Okay. There done"

"How do I look?" Kendra asked

"Perfect. Now go see Cody" Loretta pushed Kendra towards the door. She tried to use friction to her advantage, it didn't work. Kendra got to the living room to see Cody sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cody" She said

"Hey Kendra" He said in his Australian accent. He got up off the couch so he could hug her. "I hear Zach is back. And that would be why I am here, to comfort, just like old times"

"Thanks" She said, she could feel her eyes filling up again with tears. "I'm gonna go down to the pool to clear my head." She grabbed a towel, she was alreading her swimsuit underneath her clothes, and headed down to the pool.

"Hey baby" Kendall said

"Hey" Kendra said, giving Kendall a kiss "Shall we tan?"

"Now your sounding like James"

"Is that a bad thing? Do you want a pale girlfriend?"

"NO!" Kendall said very loudly

"Geez, just calm down and I will tan"

"Good. Because as James would say 'To tan or not to tan, that is the question'" Kendall said, doing a impression of James. Kendra laughed a little and said "That is actually a very good impression"

"I have been practicing" Kendall took a bow while still in his seat

"Why?"

"It's fun to make fun of him"

"True." Kendra said, after she said that Cody came into the pool area


	18. Bromancing

**no idea where this story is going now :P

* * *

**

_"True." Kendra said, after she said that Cody came into the pool area_

"Hey Cody" Kendra said

"Hey Kendra. Who's your friend?" Cody asked

"Cody, this is Kendall. Kendall this is Cody, my friend from back home" Kendall stood up

"Nice to meet you Cody. As Kendra said, I am Kendall. Part of the other band Gustavo is recording with"

"Nice to meet you too." The boys shook hands

"Well, I was just about to tan. Kendall, why don't you and Cody get to know each other?" Kendra asked, but it was more of a demand

"Sure. Cody, let's go back to my apartment" The two boys walked back together to 2J. When they entered Cody immediately shouted "SWIRLY SLIDE!" and raced over to the swirly slide, climbed up, and went down a few times.

"You are just like Carlos. I'd say an Australian version of him" Kendall commented

"Carlos?" Cody said once he got to the bottom "Ahh right, the Latino"

"Yeah the Latino. He also has the fuzziest teddy bear." Kendall spoke "Don'ttellhimIsaidthat" He hastly added

"I won't, I won't. One question though, how do you know how fuzzy it is?"

"No comment"

"You sleep with a teddy bear don't you. And obviously, you lost yours and took Carlos's so you can sleep"

"Tell anyone and your voice is gonna get alot higher when you sing" Kendall threatened

"Okay I won't tell anyone. People already compare me to Justin Bieber" Kendall cringed at that name. He had hated Justin ever since that fight with James. None of the boys could ever think nice of him again.

"Please don't ever mention that name again" Kendall basicly begged

"Why?" Cody asked

"He and James got into a fight. Bieber was saying that James _really _needed beauty sleep, because Justin took James's bed. And then James just charged at him. In my opinion, Justin didn't get beat up enough"

"Oh yeah. I saw that clip on youtube"

"How?" Kendall asked "Wait, Logan video taped it, didn't he"

"I dunno who it was. All I know is that the username was" Cody pondered for a minute trying to think what it was "SmartyPants207"

"Yep, that's Logan" As he said that 'SmartyPants207' walked in wearing a 'Venus' shirt and hat

"What's me?" He asked

"Nothing. We were just discussing who the smartest one out of the group was"

"That is me" Logan said with a energetic and happy attitude. He proccedded to the couch, sat down, and turned on the tv

"Hey, I'm Cody Simpson. Austalian version of Carlos, as stated by Kendall" Cody walked over and stuck out his hand. Logan gladly took it and said "Nice ta meet ya'" With a Texas accent

* * *

**already done reading? i guess you are if you are reading this. Justin and Jasmine's plan aint gonna go through. AND I NEED IDEAS! i have no idea (as stated above) where this story is going now. i just wanna make 1 thing clear: Cody is not going to date one of the girls (i dont think). he might, but then they will break up. each of my OC's is gonna end up with someone from BTR. and props to ItsPopularICantLikeItNow for the 'Australian Carlos' line**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	19. The BreakUp and Dating Secrets Revealed

**no one has given me ideas! this is gonna be hard :( I NEED IDEAS FROM YOU READERS!**_

* * *

___

"Hey, I'm Cody Simpson. Austalian version of Carlos, as stated by Kendall" Cody walked over and stuck out his hand. Logan gladly took it and said "Nice ta meet ya'" With a Texas accent

"Are you from Texas?" Cody asked

"I moved from Texas, to Minnesota when I was about 10 I think" Logan answered

"Lived in Australia til I was 13, moved to Illonois about the time Zach and Kendra broke-up. Have comforted her ever since"

"Why did her and Zach break-up?"

"Hello, I'm right here. You can just ask me" Kendra interjected

"Fine, you just have to take all the fun out of finding out" Logan grumbled "Why did you and Zach break-up?"

"He started being a ass-hole and WAY to controling. Does that answer your question Venus Boy?" Kendra took a step closer, asking for a fight. She didn't like it when people asked why she and Zach broke-up

"Yes it does. And DON'T CALL ME VENUS BOY!" Logan yelled. He stood up and started walking towards Kendra, answering her request for a fight

"Kendra" Cody warned

"Logan" Kendall warned. But they didn't listen, they just kept walking closer and closer. When they were a few inches apart, Kendra put her hair in a pony (the best she could) and punched Logan across the face. Carry walked in, saw what Kendra did and screamed "KENDRA! What did you do to my baby?"

"N-nothing" Kendra stuttered

"Then why did you punch him?"

"He wanted to know why Zach and I broke-up. I didn't even tell him the real reason, the real one is just to painful for me to bring up" Her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered the day...

_FLASHBACK_

_Kendra fell to the ground as Zach hit her again._

_"JUST DO IT WITH ME!" He shouted "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"_

_"NO ZACH! I don't want to. I am pure of mind and body, I will not have sex until I'm married. It doesn't matter how much you hurt me" Kendra tried to get up and run away, but Zach hit her to many times so now she can barely move. She was cut all over, Zach had cut her ealier that day. She wouldn't snuggle with him because she was already warm enough. Kendra's vision was growing blurry, she barely reconized her own room anymore. She felt like she was going to pass out, unfortunatly she did._

_When she awoke she was tied to her bed and naked. I've been raped she thought who could do this? Zach. Oh when I get untied he is gonna have it. She struggled to get free the best she could, but to no avail. "ARGH!" She let out an angry cry_

_"So you're awake. Now this will be more enjoyable watching you struggle" Zach said with a smirk_

_"Why did you rape me?" Kendra demanded_

_"Because you wouldn't do it with me"_

_"That gives you a reason to rape me?"_

_"Yes, yes it does"_

_"NO IT DOESN'T!" Kendra yelled "We're through Zach Porter. We. Are. Over"_

_"You will rue this day _(rue means regret, thanks Colestock)_ for the rest of your life. I will become famous, and you will have missed your chance to date a famous singer" Zach left, leaving Kendra tied to her bed. She heard a car pull into her driveway and a door open and shut._

_"MOM!" She cried out "HELP ME! AND BRING A KNIFE!" Mrs. Rowhr _(pronounced ro-er) _came up with a knife, saw what happened to Kendra and began to untie her without any questions_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kendra, I'm so sorry. I know you don't like it when people ask you why you broke up with him" Carry walked over to Kendra and gave her a big hug as both of them started crying

"Why are you girls crying?" Kendall asked

"I don't like talking about it." Kendra said, then sniffled "It's just too painful"

"I want to know why my girlfriend is crying" Kendall said. _Uh-oh_ Kendra thought _He didn't just let that secret slip_

"Girlfriend?" Carry and Logan asked at the same time

"Yeah, we've been secretly dating" Kendra said, with a little sqeak at the end. Carry and Logan looked at each other, mouthes open, then at Kendra and Kendall. Cody looked like he knew this all along

* * *

**arent i evil? i dont have school for the rest of the week, meaning i have more time for writing :D**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	20. Ninja Moves

**I FIANLLY GOT AN IDEA! I LUV YOU MUDMASTER94! now, i dont know when Kendra got in there, umm she was hiding in the shadows when Logan came in i guess. the 'Boyfriend' singing idea is Mudmaster94's idea and the credit goes to her**_

* * *

_

_"Yeah, we've been secretly dating" Kendra said, with a little sqeak at the end. Carry and Logan looked at each other, mouthes open, then at Kendra and Kendall. Cody looked like he knew this all along_

"Now that's out of the way, Kendra I would like to sing you something" Kendall pulled Kendra to the couch, grabbed his guitar and started playing 'Boyfriend'

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?_  
_[Yeahh]_  
_and there isn't anything they could of said or done_  
_and everyday i see you on your own_  
_and i can't believe that your alone_  
_but i overheard your girls and this is what they said_  
_looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_  
_i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
_[to find the right words]_  
_so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_  
_[something that you've heard]_  
_i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
_but i know i gotta put myself or worse_  
_See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard_

_that your looking for a boyfriend_  
_i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_if you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_everyday like slum dog millionaire_  
_bigger then the Twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here girl i swear_

_looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_  
_i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_All i really want is to be your..._

"Kendall" Kendra said "I don't know what to say. That-that was beautiful"

"Well, I thought it would be the perfect song for us"

"It is" Kendra leaned in. She and Kendall kissed for 1 minute. Logan, Carry, and Cody looked away. Now Cody really wished he had a girlfriend. He's been single since he moved to the U.S. He had a girlfriend back home in Australia, but they had to break-up when he became famous and had to move to LA after meeting the girls.

While the couple was kissing James and Carlos ran in, followed by paparazzi who were chasing them. Cameras started flashing as they were taking pictures of Kendall and Kendra kissing

"GO AWAY!" Kendra yelled while shielding her eyes from the flashes

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kendall also yelled while shielding his eyes "James do something! Gustavo's gonna kill us if he sees those pics!"

"Gustavo is NOTHING compared to what Hawks gonna do! Carry!" Carry responded quickly by spinning and doing completely awesome ninja moves to knock the cameras out of the papatazzi's hands and destroy them. She finished in a fighting postion and the paparazzi fled in terror

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Logan asked

"I lived in Japan for a while" Carry said as if it was nothing special

"You gotta teach me" Cody asked

"I don't wanna"

"Why not?" Cody whined

"Cuz you'll just end up kicking and punching me"

"I will not"

"Well I don't care. I'm still not teaching you"

Cody left the apartment and went to 2K, his apartment.

* * *

**temsion between Cody and Carry. I NEED MORE IDEAS! and i know i said i wasnt using anymore songs. but i NEEDED to put 'Boyfriend' in there**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	21. TIME TO KILL ZACH! No, But We Can Dream

**bballgirl22 requested more Kendall/Kendra and that will come, maybe not in this chappy, BUT IT WILL COME! and i'm gonna combine that idea with Mudmaster94's idea of a date... OH and thx to ItsPopularICantLikeItNow for helping me with this chappy**_

* * *

___

Cody left the apartment and went to 2K, his apartment.

CODY POV

I stormed into my apartment and went straight to my room. "ARGH!" I let out an angery cry. Why did this have to happen to me. Stupid Carry, why won't she train me to be a ninja. Life. Is. Unfair. I heard a knock at the door "Come in!" I yelled

"Cody?" It was Loretta, how did she know I was here. I heard her footsteps coming my way.

"In my room" I merely said, I don't think she heard me because I could barely hear me. AND I'M THE ONE SPEAKING!

"Cody?" She asked again. I got up the nerve and walked out of my room to see Loretta sitting on the couch looking as if she has given up.

"Loretta" She jumped at the sound of my voice "Sorry, did't mean to scare ya''

"It's fine. Listen, Carry told me you wanted to be a ninja"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I can teach you. I lived with her in Japan." She said proudly

"That. Would. Be. AWESOME!" I practualy yelled "Then, I could go as a ninja for Halloween"

"And I will go as a ninja-ess"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"IF you go as a ninja, I would have to go as a ninja-ess. Ya know, to match you"

"Whoa, what?"

"I'm gonna go trick-or-treating with you"

"No, you're not"

"CARLOS!" She yelled. Why would she call for Carlos? Carlos came barging in, head first, and punched **(Carlos is OOC) **me. I bent over in pain, boy that kid can punch. Note to self: ask him to train me

"LET HER GO TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH YOU!" He yelled. He hit me again. Gosh, this kid is strong

"WHY?" I was trying to fight back. Dumb choice. Carlos was beating the crap outta me for not letting Loretta go trick-or-treating with me. Does he like her more then a friend? No, no, impossible. Loretta would never go for a crazy guy like Carlos, and Carlos doesn't seem like the type to go for a girl like Loretta. Don't get me wrong, Loretta is a nice girl, she just doesn't seem like the type Carlos would go for.

"Cuz she wants to go trick-or-treating with you"

"I'm not even going trick-or-treating. I'm going to Zach's Halloween party so I can beat the crap outta him. But I think you could do it better then I can" I half-joked, half-told seriously. He got off me and helped me up, I can now breathe.

"You think?" He asked

"Yeah. You would be doing me and Kendra a big favor. We've wanted to beat him up since the day she broke up with him" He shuttered alittle bit when he said 'she broke up with him'. He could barely stand that thought, let alone the story. He still couldn't believe Zach for what he did, that guy is such a jerk when it comes to girls. I don't know how so many girls like him, I think it's just because he's famous. That's why so many girls like me. That and the fact that I'm Australian.

"Why did they break up?" Carlos asked. I started explaining

_FLASHBACK_

_Kendra fell to the ground as Zach hit her again._

_"JUST DO IT WITH ME!" He shouted "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"_

_"NO ZACH! I don't want to. I am pure of mind and body, I will not have sex until I'm married. It doesn't matter how much you hurt me" Kendra tried to get up and run away, but Zach hit her to many times so now she can barely move. She was cut all over, Zach had cut her ealier that day. She wouldn't snuggle with him because she was already warm enough. Kendra's vision was growing blurry, she barely reconized her own room anymore. She felt like she was going to pass out, unfortunatly she did._

_When she awoke she was tied to her bed and naked. I've been raped she thought who could do this? Zach. Oh when I get untied he is gonna have it. She struggled to get free the best she could, but to no avail. "ARGH!" She let out an angry cry_

_"So you're awake. Now this will be more enjoyable watching you struggle" Zach said with a smirk_

_"Why did you rape me?" Kendra demanded_

_"Because you wouldn't do it with me"_

_"That gives you a reason to rape me?"_

_"Yes, yes it does"_

_"NO IT DOESN'T!" Kendra yelled "We're through Zach Porter. We. Are. Over"_

_"You will rue this day__ for the rest of your life. I will become famous, and you will have missed your chance to date a famous singer" Zach left, leaving Kendra tied to her bed. She heard a car pull into her driveway and a door open and shut._

_"MOM!" She cried out "HELP ME! AND BRING A KNIFE!" Mrs. Rowhr __came up with a knife, saw what happened to Kendra and began to untie her without any questions_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh my gosh. I will beat up Zach. How could anyone do that to someone as nice as Kendra?" Carlos said

"You tell me. I've been trying to figure that out since that day" I replied to his question that he asked at the end of his sentence. "Thanks for understanding and beating him up for me and Kendra, she'll really appreciate it. I do too"

"No problem. I'm gonna go pracitce my moves. How tall is Zach?"

"I don't know. Probally about our height" I guessed

"Thanks" He said, then he ran out the door. I turned to Loretta

"Guess I don't need to learn how to be a ninja. I guess I'll just be a banana"

"I'm gonna be an apple" She stated

* * *

**sorry for it talking so long, i had writers block. Spongebob Squarepants fixed that :)**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	22. Costume Shopping, part 1

**ok, everytime i write im gonna try to watch Spongebob Squarepants. he always helps me :) (i wrote this before Halloween)**_

* * *

___

"I'm gonna be a apple" She stated

NOBODY POV

"Why a apple?" Cody asked

"Apples and Bananas are best friends" Loretta said, as if everyone knew that. Which Cody didn't, until then

"Okay, I'm still going to Zach's party to see him get beat-up. You can come if you want. It'll be more fun" Cody offered

"Sure. Let me get Kendra, Carry, Jasmine and the rest of the guys and we can go costume shopping" She ran off, leaving Cody to ponder his thoughts for a few minutes while he's alone. _I wanted to be a banana, and SHE has to be a apple. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO MATCH ME IN SOME WAY! _He collapsed on the couch, waiting for his friends to barge into this apartment, which they did abotu 10 secs later. The order in which they came is was: Carlos, Loretta, Kendall and Kendra, Logan and Carry, Jasmine, James. Kendra was leaning on Kendall and Logan and Carry were holding hands, both couples were symbolizing their 'couple-hood'.

"You ready?" Carlos asked, way too excited for a 16 year old, WAY too excited.

"Yeah, let me get up" Cody got up, with the un-wanted aide of Carlos who REALLY wanted to shop for costumes. Carlos didn't give Cody the chance to get up, he just pulled him up.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled, then ran out the door quicker then a cheetah, or as fast as Carlos can run, which is faster then a cheetah.

"I think we better get downstairs before Bitters yells at Carlos for being faster then a cheetah" Logan joked.

"Carry me" Kendra demanded, holding out her arms as if to say 'carry me'

"Why?" Kendall asked

"'Cause I wanna be carried by my boyfriend" After Kendra said, that she crossed her arms and stomped her right foot; meaning 'carry me or i'll break up with you in 'Kendra' language.

"You better carry her" Jasmine started.

"Or else she'll break up with you" Carry added, letting go of Logan's hand.

"And then she'll be crying all night for a week and so will you" Loretta finished.

"Why would I be crying?" Kendall asked

"Because of the way I break up with people. A way that you don't ever want to experience" Kendra said, mystery lurking her voice

"Fine, jump into my arms" Kendall caved in. Kendra jumped into Kendall's arms, keeping one arm around his neck for support as he carried her all the way to the costume store. They found Carlos already there with a teddy bear costume in hand, Carlos loved going as teddy bears for Halloween.

"Looks like someone has their costume picked out" James said

"YEAH! NOW YOU GUYS GET YOURS!" Carlos so was excited that he shoved a werewolf costume into Kendra's arms, she was still in Kendall's arms.

"Hand me that kiwi costume please, Logan." Kendra asked, she loved kiwis, but has never gone as one; everyone has to dress up as someone/something that they love

"Here ya go" Logan handed the costume to Kendra, while she was still holding the werewolf costume, and still being in Kendall's arms. "Hey Carlos, did Bitters bust you forbeingfasterthen a cheetah?" Logan asked quickly in the middle

"He actually did. Appartenly it's breaking a rule." Carlos handed James Cody a banana costume, over hearing his convosation earlier, he also handed Loretta a apple costume. "I think the rules says 'No male may be running faster than a cheetah, but females may'. Weird right?"

"I swear, Bitters just makes up random rules on the spot just to get us in trouble. Ah, found it" James said, he grabbed a 'Hot Vampire' costume off the shelf

"Um, why?" Asked Logan

"Because, I am hot, and this is a 'Hot Vampire' costume. It's only the right-"

"Don't go on James." Kendall started "Kendra, can I put you down?"

"Nope" She simply stated "I liked being carried by my boyfriend" Ironicly, their song 'Boyfriend' came on over the store speakers. All the girls and Cody burst out laughing. Kendra was laughing so hard that she almost fell off of Kendall, almost. Kendall was able to balance her at the last second.

"Careful. I don't wanna drop my girlfriend" Kendall upbraided

"Ah, you're so sweet" Kendra gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips, making all the other people gag at the sight.

"Get. A. Room" Cody gagged out

"Really? It's not like we're full-fledged making out" Kendra defended. They seemed to lighten up as she said that, Kendall and Kendra could tell becuase they heard numerous "True"s and "You got a point"s through-out the crowd

* * *

**yeah, yeah. this is pre-Halloween, but I WROTE THIS WHILE AGO AND JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO PUT IT UP!**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	23. FINALLY! ZACH GETS BEAT UP!

**sorry, my phone got stolen, and i cant think very well because of that; that's why this is a little late (and the fact that i'm writing a non-fanfiction story...)**

**and 'upbraided' means said. My English teacher gave me a HUGE list of things you can use in place of 'said' :)**

* * *

__

"Really? It's not like we're full-fledged making out" Kendra defended. They seemed to lighten up as she said that, Kendall and Kendra could tell becuase they heard numerous "True"s and "You got a point"s through-out the crowd

KENDRA POV

"Yeah, now let's finish shopping." Loretta said

"Yeah, lets' go" Cody said. We walked around for what seemed like forever; I could tell that Kendall was getting tired of carrying me.

"Can I put you down now?" He asked

"No" I simply said. After we all got our costumes **(i dont wanna go through the rest of the shopping)** Kendall carried me home. I had a huge smile on my face the rest of the way home. Us girls went to our apartment to get changed, Cody went to his, and the guys went to theirs. I got in my kiwi costume, Loretta got into her apple costume, Carry in her construction worker costume, and Jasmine in her 'Princess Jasmine' costume. I grabbed my mp3 so that I could play the "I'm A Banana" song when I saw Cody.

We ran out into the hall to meet the guys. Kendall was a werewolf, Logan a zombie, James was a 'Hot' Vampire, Carlos a teddy bear, and Cody was a banana. I set down my mp3 with the speakers in it, pressed play, and I'm A Banana came blasting through the speakers. Everyone but Cody started dancing to the awesomely awesome song that was playing. When it finished I said "Awe, come on Cody. It was a joke. It was supposed to be funny. Have a sense of humor"

"I didn't think it was funny" Cody grumbled

"Awe, come on Cody." "Yeah, come on" Everyone pleaded.

We went out to Zach's party. Carlos beat-up Zach, it was AWESOME! It really cheered me up. I was glad to see that jerk get beat up; he deserved it big time.

"Come on guys; let's go. Zach is beat up, there's no reason to stay" I said

"Oh really? Come on" Kendall pulled me to a dark room; I have no idea what he's planning to do.

* * *

**WHAT'S KENDALL GONNA DO? i know, and no, it's NOT sex. just wait and see. sorry for the shortness, i cant think because some one stole my cell phone IN A CHRISTIAN SCHOOL!**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life  
**


	24. DANCE TIME!

**i have been SUPER busy and unable to write. please enjoy my delayed chapter  
**_

* * *

_

_"Oh really? Come on" Kendall pulled me to a dark room; I have no idea what he's planning to do._

"Kendall, what are we doing?" I asked as soon as he closed the door.

He didn't even answer; well, he did, by pressing his lips to mine. At first I was tense, but I slowly softened up. Pretty soon it was a full-fledged make-out scene. I don't know how long we were kissing, all I know is that Logan knocked on the door and asked "Kendall, Kendra? Are you in there?"

We stopped right away, came out; as if nothing happened.

"What were you two doing?" Logan asked; he asks a lot of questions.

"Just talking" Kendall said smoothly.

"In a dark room?"

"You ask a lot of questions" I pointed out.

"I'm a curious person" He said; way too happy.

"Yeah, well, it gets on my nerves. Just be a normal zombie, for me?" I begged/asked

"And me?" Kendall added

"Only for you two. I don't like being normal. That's one reason why Carlos is my friend"

"And the others would be?" I asked

"He's friends with Kendall" He nodded towards Kendall "and James"

"Doesn't he balance you out? I mean, he adds adventure to your life; right?" By this time we started walking back to the others.

"Yeah, but sometimes; I just don't know, he's just too crazy"

"Really? One of our friends is obsessed with his hair, I think I'm the only normal one. Your the crazy smart one, James is the crazy hair one, and Carlos is the crazy crazy one." Kendall said

"Ah, that is very true. You are the only normal one Kendall" Logan agreed

We finally made our way over to the rest of the group. They were dancing and drinking punch. James managed to dance with Jasmine, while Carlos was dancing with Loretta. Carry ran up to Logan, and tackled him to the ground with a hug. Cody was kinda off to the side, his banana head off. I thought that was kinda sad. I pulled Kendall over with me trying to find out why Cody wasn't dancing.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I demanded as soon as we got there.

"There's no one to dance with. I see no reason to dance." He said bluntly

"We could have a group dance" Kendall suggested

"HEY EVERYONE!" Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me "WE ARE HAVING A GROUP DANCE!"

Everyone just shrugged and went back do dancing. After about 2 hours of dancing, we all just went home. We girls crashed in our apartment and Cody bunked with the guys. Tomorrow, will be the best day of our lives. We'll be going to the mall, get mobbed by fans, and get ready for OUR FIRST EVER CONCERT! And I'm gonna announce that Kendall and I are dating. Get ready for impact. Hawk and Gustavo are going to freak out even more than they did with Logan and Carry. Get ready for impact.

* * *

**I'm gonna try and upload sometime every week. if i cant, i will be SUPER, REALLY, MEGA-DUPER sorry.  
**

**L.L.L**

**LoganHenderson4Life  
**


	25. DON'T KILL ME!

**Please don't kill me but I have decided to kill off this story. DON'T KILL ME SO PUT THAT GUN AWAY! *YOU put gun down* Good. Final pairings are as followed:**

**Kendall/Kendra**

**Logan/Carry**

**James/Jasmine... Kinda hinted there**

**Carlos/Loretta**

**Make sure that the gun is put away, good. *Runs away*  
**


End file.
